Royal Mess II
by Lord Dakina
Summary: Another plot less lemon featuring Amy Rose and Sally Acorn.


-----------  
Title: Royal Mess II.  
By Dakina.  
-----------

Characters: Amy x Sally.  
Type: Lemon. Contains: FxF yuri deflowering, toys.

Standing in the main room of her house wearing her best evening dress, Amy Rose found herself looking at the clock on her wall once more as her hands clenched up together to combat the growing fear as the appointed time of their meeting approached, her princess would be here soon to deflower her just as she had promised to do so earlier in the day.

The promise made to her when she had been pushed up against a wall, her breasts, pussy and ass being pinched and groped mercilessly by her princess as Sally had showered her with kisses that had reduced her once more to nothing but a slut wanting to be used by the older girl however she saw fit to do so.

--Flashback start--

Moaning as quietly as she could, Amy shivered as she felt her panties getting invaded once more, Sally's hand busy dipping her fingers in and out of her pussy while she was also kissing her neck. "Princess, please."

Removing her mouth from Amy's neck, Sally smirked as she watched the new hickey she had made in the middle of the older ones she had given Amy in the past three weeks, her use of the pink hedgehog getting bolder by the day as she now had Amy whimpering several times a day from her finger jobs, as well as having the pink hedgehog eat out her royal pussy each morning and evening.

Pulling her hand out of Amy's panties, Sally held the fingers up to Amy's mouth, trailing them across her lips. "Lick off your juices for me, my little rose." As she teased Amy with her right hand, Sally's left hand trailed back down under Amy's dress and grabbed the backside of her panties.

Letting out a small squeal, Amy found herself rising to the tip of her toes, the fingers before her lips slipping into her mouth as Sally gave her wedgie, her silk panties lodging themselves into her crack and mound, rubbing against her clit in the process. "Lick them."

Lowering her eyes at the command, Amy began to run her tongue over Sally's fingers tasting herself in the process as Sally smirked, her free hand moving to pinch Amy's nipples through her red dress.

Going from a mere nipple pinch to a full out breast grope as Amy finished cleaning her fingers, Sally smirked as she felt Amy shift under her ministrations. "Good girl." Moving her hand down again, she lifted up the front of Amy's dress, watching the effect the wedgie had had on her slave, as Amy's camel toe were now clearly visible to all who could have been looking. "Now then my little rose."

Running a finger across the mound, Sally held Amy in close to her, keeping her close to ensure she wouldn't try to wiggle out of it this time. "This body is mine to play with right?"

Lowering her eyes as she remember the words Sally had forced from her that day, and so many times afterwards, Amy shivered at the submissions Sally had forced her into since then, the finger fucks, pussy eating s and anal plays.

All because she was her little rose, and Sally her princess as she had been forced to swear herself to call her more then once since that day, this time were no different as Sally used pleasure and the threat of cutting it off to make her submit. "It's yours princess."

"And I can do with it as I please?" Sally pressed on as she went from rubbing Amy's pussy, to pinching her clit through the panties, enjoying the way Amy began to shake from it. "No matter what it is I want?"

Rising to her toes once more, Amy's head fell forward to rest on Sally's left shoulder. "Yes Princess, just please let me..."

Amy words were cut off from a second pinch as Sally grinned at the words, her eyes locked onto the clearly visible nipples below that red dress as her newest desire for her little rose went through her mind again. "You're a virgin right? Only my fingers have been inside my little rose right?"

Lowering herself down as the pain from Sally's clit pinch lessened, Amy had to close her eyes at the words from her princess, already knowing that regardless of what she wanted, Sally had made up her mind. "Yes, only you have pleasured me, and only you may do so unless you tell me otherwise my princess, all of this is yours and yours alone."

Releasing Amy, Sally stepped back and poked Amy's nipples with one as she used the other to lift Amy's head until she stared at her. "Then tonight, I shall turn you into a woman, I'll deflower my little rose at last." Rubbing her fingers across Amy's nipple as she spoke, Sally enjoy the effect it had on her as Amy's eyes grew wide with shock over her announcement and anticipation. "And Rose, dress yourself up nicely for it, I want to see you in your best clothes, the best stockings, bra, panties, dress and gloves you own."

Running her hands over Amy's head, Sally gave her little one a full frontal kiss right on her lips, feeling Amy melt into her embrace in the process as her fingers slid down to finger her slave again, making them both shudder in pleasure. "Be ready at 9.30 PM"

--Flashback end--

Which was why she was now standing here, wearing a tight evening dress she had gotten in an attempt to seduce Sonic, and under it she wore her black stockings with the red embodiments and the underwear she had gotten from her princess as Sally had insisted that her rose should be wearing more mature and sexy lingerie in order to please her.

The low cut front of her dress allowed just a hint of the bra with the rose design to be seen, but the rest of her underwear was well hidden as Amy checked herself over once more in the nearby mirror, her fear and anticipation for the evening's event combating each other as her modest amount of makeup proved to be perfectly applied as well.

Her emotions were running so high that she nearly jumped out of her fur and skin when the knocking on her front door started up, her eyes darting over to it as she heard a second knocking on it and her stomach did a full twisting sensations as she just knew who it was in her mind and heart.

Reaching out her left hand, Amy had to mentally scream for herself to calm down as she opened the door a bit to peek out and see if it really was who she though it was, only to nearly lose her grip on the door handle as the sight of Sally on the other side of it had her rip the door completely open to avoid getting the female squirrel mad enough at her to 'punish her'. "My Princess"

Outside the door, Sally smirked as she had ran her eyes down over Amy, taking in the sight of the sexy evening dress with the faint hint of a black bra seen along with the faint outline of panties and a garter belt around the hips. "My rose, you look fantastic tonight, good enough to eat even." Amy blushed at the words as she stepped back to allow Sally to enter her house.

Not one to be outdone by Amy on this night, Sally had chosen to dress for the event she had planned as well, her royal dress hugging her chest and hips as she walked in, the crown on her head glittering as the light moved across its gold surface, all in all, she looked very much like the princess she had demanded Amy call her in private.

"Well, my little Rose-" Sally started speaking as the door closed behind her, her eyes confirming that all the curtains were drawn down to prevent anyone who might spy on them from peeking in on he night events which she had been looking forward to. "-Are you ready to become a woman?"

At first, Amy didn't know how to respond as her mind were still feeling conflicted about it, but the fear and anticipation she had felt throughout the day had worn down her doubts and left her rather aroused at the thought of having her innocence claimed by her princess and getting royally fucked in the process had her nearly fingering herself into a release repeatedly throughout the day, but she had held back in order to best please her mistress wishes and not appear tired. "Yes."

"Well then." leaning down a bit, Sally captured Amy's lips in a gentle kiss, her arms encircling the hedgehog girl around her upper arms and lower back as she pressed them together, Amy giving a small startled jump as something hard hidden under Sally's dress pressed into her abdomen. "Let's get the fun started then."

Kissing Amy again as soon as she finished speaking, Sally felt her own excitement rising as her hand moved to grope Amy's ass through the dress, easily feeling as her fingers rubbed across the panties beneath the soft fabric, while suppressing the urge to just rip the dress off and take her slave's maidenhood right there on the floor. "I'll make you squeal again tonight my rose."

Despite her minor fear, Amy felt her heart do an extra flutter of excitement at the words as Sally moved from just groping her butt, to slowly spinning her around while giving a low whistle as she looked Amy over once more. "Oh my, my little Rose, you really outdid yourself for me." Stopping Amy as they faced each other again, Sally merely smiled as she pulled out a bit on Amy's dress in order to get a look down the front of it as she licked her lips. "And you're wearing the lingerie I got for you." Blushing at the compliments, Amy stood complete still as Sally took her time looking over her body with her eyes and then finally, her hands.

Beneath those skilled hands of her mistress, Amy could merely moan as Sally took her time in exploring the pink hedgehog, fingers sliding across the fabric of her evening dress with a soft gentle care, trailing the edge of her bra cups and panties beneath the dress itself, poking her nipples and kissing the exposed body parts her princess could see, before finally she turned her back around again, making her eyes open a bit wider as she felt Sally grab the zipper on her back. "Princess?"

Grinning at the badly hidden lust in Amy's voice, Sally slowly unzipped the dress revealing more of her lovers pink fur and the bra straps, watching as Amy shivered from the sudden air hitting her back, the pink hedgehog's left arm rose up to prevent the dress from slipping down and exposing her even more. "Now my little rose, I want you to strip for your princess, show me how badly you want me to deflower you."

As she spoke Sally slowly lifted up her own dress, revealing the secret hidden within its folds, an all ready firmly secured dark grey colored strap-on which stood out proudly from her crotch. "Oh don't look so scared my Rose; this is what I intend to use to pop your cherry with tonight." Lowering her dress, she smiled as the folds in her dress hid it from view again. "Now strip."

Taking in a deep breath of, Amy banished the image of the instrument of her soon to be deflowering from her mind and instead looked at her princess as she sat down with a smile, the strap-on lifting up the front of her dress in an obscene manner in silent promise of what Sally had in mind as she settled in to observe the strip tease she wanted to see.

Shivering with excitement as she tore her eyes away from the bulge in Sally's dress, Amy slowly released her grip on her evening dress, feeling the material as it slid off her body to land around her feet while her princess smile grew even larger, now all she had on were a dress slip and her lacy lingerie to shield her treasures from her mistress eyes.

Lowering her head with a lusty smile at the attention, Amy began to move to an unheard song as her hands slowly began undoing the dress slip she had worn under the evening dress, allowing it to pool at her feet along wit here dress, an act which left her standing there in just her black bra with the roses embroidered on the cups and the black panties with the red bow along with the black garter belt and stockings with the red laces.

"Keep going." Sally moaned out as her hands had begun to play with her own body, one of her fingers tracing a circle around the tent in her dress formed by the strap-on, her eyes roaming over Amy's body as the bra hook was undone and the straps slid off of her little Rose's shoulders and into slave's' hands as she held up the bra, giving her mistress a naughty smile before releasing the bra and letting her breasts out into view, her nipples standing straight up as Amy looked over at Sally.

Showing her appreciation by returning the look with a smile, Sally lifted up the hand that been circling around the bulge, and wave it at Amy. "My little rose, I like your stockings and garter belt, you may keep them on as I want to see you get fucked while wearing them."

Nodding at the command, Amy finished her strip tease by spinning and trusting her butt out towards Sally as her hands slowly pulled down on her panties, letting her princess see just how aroused Amy had gotten while waiting for her.

Her pussy glistering as she felt Sally slowly touched her, her mistress fingers soon flicked her clit in a playful manner as Amy gave a moan in response to the treatment, her mouth opening as she found herself saying. "Soon this will be an adult pussy, and it will be all thanks to you my princess, so please use it and me as you see fit this night and for the rest of my life."

Smirking at the unexpected words of submission from her slave, Sally laughed as she pinched Amy's clit in victory before pulling the black panties further down until they landed on the floor along with the rest of Amy clothes, leaving Amy standing nearly naked before her as she turned to face Sally once again. "Now, kneel down my rose and lift up my dress."

Knowing just what Sally really wanted her to do, Amy kneeled down and slowly lifted the dress until it was visible again, the strap-on meant to be the one Sally would plunge into her mound and claim her innocence with, making her an woman, lover and fuck toy in one single moment.

Rising her eyes as she noticed the movement of her princess, Amy watched silently as Sally reached down to place her right hand on her head as she began to slowly push her closer to the dark grey rod, using her left hand to goad Amy into opening her mouth and allowing the rod to slide into it.

The taste of the strap-on were far to sour for Amy's liking, but as Sally wanted this she would do this as good as she could, and so even as she felt Sally remove her hand from her head, she continued to lower her mouth as she began to give Sally and her strap-on a blow job.

In her seat, Sally merely watched as Amy's head bobbed up and down, her eyes half closed as she toyed with her own nipples. "That's it Amy, get it nicely wet before it's time." The soft moaning from Amy, serving to make Sally even more excited as she pulled on Amy's ears, making her stop the blow job halfway down the rod. "I can't wait anymore my little rose; I want your cherry now."

On the floor, Amy shivered as the rod left her mouth before Sally rose up to tower over her as the royal dress was unzipped and dropped to the ground in a pile, revealing Sally in all her naked glory as the strap-on glistered with Amy's saliva as Sally pulled Amy up to stand before her.

"Are you ready?" The words spoken even as Sally had begun to lead her backwards, their dresses left behind along with her lingerie as they covered the short distance to her bed, an act which felt like a hour long travel as each of their steps were followed by a lick, pinch or nipple flick from her mistress, her body shivering and nearly falling down before they could reach the bed, Sally holding her up for the last few steps until she was allowed to fall back, landing on the freshly laid out satin sheets with her head coming to a rest in a pillow as she struggled to keep her mind clear for her defloration.

On the lower end of the bed, Sally kneeled down as she ran her hands up and down Amy legs, slowly coaxing them apart as she lowered her mouth down to give Amy's pussy a long series of lick and even a bit of nippeling on the pink hedgehog's clit as she enjoyed the sound of Amy's breathing growing more frantic along with the shifting movements of the body around as she brought her slave closer to an release, but still she pulled back just before her slave could cum.

Recovering from the brink as the fire in her pussy rage on, Amy watched as Sally rose up with some stained fur around her mouth as her tongue licked the last of hedgehog's juices from her lips, the squirrel then using her hands to lift Amy's pink hips up into the proper position as she began to run her strap-on across Amy's pussy while making sure she hit the clit with each movement. "Princess, just let me come, please."

"Oh?" Sally spoke out as she kept on sawing the strap-on across Amy's mound, her eyes glistering as she brought Amy into the right position for a slow, long deflowering. "I thought you wanted me to make into a woman." Dipping the head of the strap-on forward, Sally released her hold on Amy's left hip and instead grabbed her slaves left breast. "I thought you wanted me to break open your flower tonight, not just make you cum."

Below Sally, Amy squirmed as she hissed from her denied pleasure, her eyes narrowing at the teasing Sally was putting her through before she reached out and grabbed Sally's arm, giving her best glare as she pushed her own hips up a bit in frustration, moaning as the rod slid further into her wet pussy. "Just pop my damn cherry already, Make me a woman!"

Laughing at the words, Sally didn't waste any more time as she secured her hold on Amy's hips and slid the strap-on into Amy's pussy slowly, Amy releasing her hold on her arm as her back rose up from the pleasure of feeling her body get stuffed at last, Sally grunting while Amy moaned loudly as the squirrel had to struggle to get the rod into the tight virgin pussy of her slave, her troubles soon rewarded as she felt the rod encounter the resistance she had expected. "This is it Amy!"

Amy didn't get much of a chance to prepare before she was letting out a loud scream of pleasure and pain as her back arched up from the bed as Sally rammed her strap-on through Amy's hymen, deflowering the pink hedgehog and causing her to come as Sally felt the base of her toy come to a rest at Amy's pussy lips, her hold on the pink hedgehog lessening as she felt Amy twitch as her orgasm passes. "Well now, welcome to your life as an adult my little Rose"

On the bed, Amy shivered as she felt the pain of her deflowering mixing with the pleasures that the fullness of the strap-on inside of her generated, her eyes opening to see Sally loomed in over her, the feeling of the female squirrel's hands on her hips getting a better hold again meat she was getting ready to screw her. "Thank you." relaxing as she spoke, Amy kept her mind on the feeling of pain and pleasure as she reached down to feel her now adult pussy.

Her fingers bumping into the harness of the strap-on, as well as Sally's stomach fur when the female squirrel leaned forward to watch Amy as their eyes met again. "Fuck me." The two words falling from her as the pink hedgehog gave her own nipples a harsh pinch, her eyes half closing as her pussy reacted to her movement with a pleasant ache from her mound. "Use me princess, fuck my dirty little pussy!"

Pulling back her own hips, Sally felt Amy shiver under her as the strap-on started sliding back out, the female squirrel enjoyed her position once more as seeing Amy twitch and gasp for breath made her extra horny. "Let me hear you come again." Forgoing any kind of gentleness in order to get what she wanted, Sally sat about shagging the pink hedgehog for all she was worth, the strap-on slipping back down into Amy's pussy with a firm precise stroke, before she pulled partly out and repeated the movement again.

Feeling Sally starting to really fuck her with the strap-on, Amy let out a squeal of pure joy as her hands grabbed a hold of the satin sheets, her mouth wide open in a O shape as she felt Sally increase her pace, slapping their crotches together in rapid succession as each one of the stokes in and out of her pussy made her moan and howl in pleasure.

Even as she focused on fucking Amy, Sally didn't fail to notice as those stocking covered pink legs rose up and wrapped around her back, the legs sliding across her back as Amy used them to get a better leverage as Sally kept on pounding into her pink slut, her smile growing wider as she picked up on the increased breathing from Amy and saw the way her slaves hands were tightening their hold on the satin sheet as she slammed harder into Amy in an effort to see her orgasm again. "Come for me Amy, cum for me!"

On the bed, Amy barely heard anything, her body reacting as her second orgasm of the night approached her as the soreness between her legs having grown pleasant and wonderful while her hips rose up to met each thrust from Sally as her head began to swim in the moment. "I... I'm coming!"

Above her, Sally laughed out loud as Amy came again, the pink body rising up in an arch once again as Amy squealed out her pleasure while pulling the sheet lose from the bed, and throughout it, Sally never eased up on her thrusting as she watched Amy become reduced to a shuddering mess. "Beautiful."

Pulling out as Amy breathed in and out harshly, she grinned as she reached down and ran her fingers across the juice covered fur around Amy's pussy, soaking each of her digits in it's wetness before slowly licking it off. "Are you tired?" Her voice low as she spoke, Sally flicked one of Amy's nipples as she watched the pink hedgehog breathing below her. "Too bad, I'm not done fucking you yet." Slapping Amy lightly on the left hip, Sally smirked as Amy rolled over in response, presenting her cute little butt and rose bud to her.

Flicking a finger across it, Sally smirked as Amy shivered and looked back with a bit of fear on her face. "Oh don't worry; this hole will get broken in later." Using her hands, Sally slowly lifted Amy's hips upwards as she moved the strap-on into place again. "Your pussy is all I want to shag senseless tonight."

Grabbing Amy hips as she spoke, Sally slid the plastic rod into place before shoving it forward, enjoying the surprised and excited moan that Amy gave off as she was stuffed full again. "I'm going to keep on doing this until you come two times more." Slapping each of Amy's butt cheeks as she spoke, Sally enjoyed the light red color they gained from it.

Despite the spanking and getting her pussy stuffed full again, Amy did not respond as her face were halfway buried into her pillow, her eyes closing as her moaning began again from Sally resuming her quick pace as she was now getting down to doing her doggie style, the pink hedgehog moving her own hands onto her chest to grope her breasts to increase her pleasure.

Their night of love making having only really started for the two lovers as the female squirrel princess intended to take her sweet time in fucking her little hedgehog slave silly.

Lying on her back hours later, Amy simply listened to the sound of Sally breathing beside as her princess had finally fallen asleep, no doubt exhausted from fucking her pink slave senseless for more then half the night, an event that was followed by Amy having to eat out her mistress before getting a final goodnight fuck.

Her pussy were sore and aching from her deflowering and the repeated invasions from Sally's strap on, the squirrel really managing to keep on shoving herself into her young slave's willing body as she laughed and played with it, the dull throbbing in Amy's butt cheeks telling her off the playful spankings she had gotten doing the second fucking before she had been rolled over onto her back and made to lick her own juices off the strap-on along with some of her virgin blood.

After that Sally had taken her two times more just to be sure she had been thoroughly deflowered, each of these sessions lasting longer then the last one as Amy had been worn tired by then, and if she knew her princess right, she'd get one shagging in the morning before they left for the day.

The pink hedgehog had no doubts that she wouldn't be walking straight tomorrow, nit after the night she had been through, but she was an woman now at last, she just wished deep down that it had been Sonic and not her princess who had broken her in and fucked her well into the morning, but just as great if not a greater part of her were jumping in joy at having gotten fully claimed by her princess at last, leaving her with a proud feeling in her stomach as she felt her pussy arch again at the memory of her hymen breaking.  
Looking to the side as she felt Sally's fingers curl up and run through pussy, Amy smiled as she saw the peaceful look on her face, her own hand slowly running up and down the still attached strap-on that had deflowered her as she felt the fire in her body begin to grow again. "Thank you, Sally."

"You're welcome." Sally whispered out as she opened her eyes, smiling as she pulled Amy closer into her. "Can't sleep?" In her lap, Amy didn't answer as Sally still had her left hand down to stroke her pussy. "Still horny my little rose?" Her words spoke as she moved her fingers glistering with the pink hedgehog's juices up in front of their faces. "Need one more goodnight shag my lovely rose?"

Not answering, Amy merely nodded in response as Sally moved into a better position, Amy blinking her eyes on confusion as Sally pushed her up into a sitting position, the female squirrel still half sitting in the bed as she toyed with Amy's garter belt while giving one of those really kinky smiles of hers, "Princess?"

Fingering Amy as the hedgehog whimpered in pleasure, Sally chuckled as she adjusted the strap-on, watching as Amy stared at it. "Ride me Rose, let me see you fill yourself up with my strap-on."

Shivering with pleasure at the order, Amy sat up completely as her legs moved into position, leaving her straddling her princess as her fingers moved down to spread her pussy lips, opening up herself as she felt Sally's hands on her hips, the squirrel merely nodding as Amy began to lower herself, the strap on sliding into Amy's mound without any resistance as her head titled back with a loud moan.

Below her, Sally smiled as she watched the sight of Amy in her stockings and garter belt impale her own pussy without help, her body shivering as Amy took it all the way to the hilt before rising up a bit. "You're mine Amy Rose, mine forever." her words spoken as she watched Amy Rose start to shag herself senseless, the pink body with it's peach color tummy and arms rising up and down at an increasing pace. "My little rose."

At the last two words, Amy Rose tossed her head back and screamed out as she orgasmed once again, her body stiffing with pleasure as she submitted herself completely to her princess.

------  
The End.  
------


End file.
